Field Trip
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Inspired by the city Lugano. Ms Bustier's class went for a few days to Ticino and Lila went to look with her boyfriend other places.


**I had been on a class trip to Lugano and Luino a year ago and from rewatching my pictures from there I had this fic in mind.**

 **AU**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

* * *

Ms Bustier's class was on a school camp in Ticino near the Italian borders. The classes were all divided in two bungalows separated by genders.

A few classmates were swimming on a river in front of the camp, while a few sat there observing them.

"Hey the other side of the river is Italy, wanna go up there?" Asked Kim looking at the others.

"I'm definitely going!" Said Alix.

"Me too" Replied Ivan and the three crossed the river by swimming.

"Is over there really Italy?" Asked Juleka looking at the others.

"I'd say so" Responded Marinette. "Yesterday as I went with Alya to the gas station I saw the customs borders."

"Okay" Said Juleka and Rose appeared along with Lila.

"Hey girls" Greeted Lila. "Did you see Nathaniel?"

"He walked before into that trail going up the woods" Responded Adrien. "He wanted to look around"

"How long is that ago?" Asked Lila looking at the trail.

"A half hour ago, more or less" Responded Adrien.

"I think I'm going to look for him" Said Lila walking to the trail.

"Wait, I'm trying to call him" Said Rose taking her phone to call him. "Hello? Nath, It's me Rose, where are you?" Asked Rose and the others observed her. "Alright, we were….no Lila was wondering, where you are…..Sure okay, she will be going" Said Rose looking at Lila pointing at the trail. "Bye"

"He's up there?" Asked Lila and the blonde nodded.

"We would like to meet you up there" Said Rose and she walked off.

"Be careful" Said Rose observing the brunette walking the trail up.

"Don't worry" Said Lila walking the way up.

A bit more up in the trail, Nathaniel stood between two ways. One goes deep into the forest and the other into a green field.

"Nathan?" Called Lila's voice from down the trail.

"I'm here Lila!" Responded Nathaniel and looked down to see the brunette walking the way up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Lila coming closer to the redhead.

"I was walking around and found this way here" Said Replied Nathaniel to Lila showing her the fields.

"Wow" Said Lila amazed. "It's beautiful"

"Before we go, I'm taking a quick picture of this" Said Nathaniel taking his phone out, then took that picture. In front of the camera, Lila walked up and turned her head at him.

"Click" Said Nathaniel as he pressed the button inside the screen of his phone.

"Aww, you gotta show me this" Said Lila coming back at him to take a look on it.

"It looks great" Said Nathaniel and Lila pecked him on his cheek. "Can I take it as my screensaver?"

"Of course silly" Said Lila looking at the fields. Nathaniel placed his phone into his pockets again and looked at his girlfriend.

"Wanna walk?" Asked Nathaniel and she gave him her hand and both walked the way forwards.

"How are you all doing down there?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Fine" Responded Lila. "Almost everyone's having fun"

"That's good" Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

"Hey look the girls in our house are going to cook later pasta for all. If you want, you can join us" Offered Lila.

"If you girls don't mind that"

"Of course not or maybe you don't mind to eat Pizza, the rest of the days?"

"Nah don't say that" Said Nathaniel "Last night I had a horrible stomach ache and spent a while in the bathroom" Told Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

"Oh boy" Said Lila. "But now you're better?" Asked Lila looking at him.

"Yeah, my mom had given me a few medicaments, just in case of some pains or even this"

"Lucky you, I only got a few headache painkillers and girl stuff"

"But if you need something, I can give it to you, don't worry baby"

"I know that" Said Lila looking at him and wrapping her arms around him, continuing their stroll.

"Hey look that dog over there at the farm" Pointed Nathaniel as he saw a small black puppy running in the farm in circles.

"Aww" Replied Lila looking at the baby dog inside the farm.

"Ruff, ruff!" Barked the dog jumping up.

"I think, he likes you" Said Nathaniel looking at the middle sized breed dog getting attention from them.

"Cucciolo carino" Said Lila reaching her hand to the puppy. Nathaniel looked at the farm and next to the farm was a large wheat field. Nathaniel smiled at that and grabbed Lila on her shoulder.

"Lila look!" Demanded Nathaniel and she looked at, where Nathaniel pointed to see the large, yellow field.

"We have lots of fields down in Italy too" Said Lila looking at the redhead.

"But nobody who does this with you!" Said Nathaniel pulling her on her arms with him, to the field.

"Nath, where we going?" Asked Lila and both disappeared in the field.

"Come, this is funny" Said Nathaniel letting Lila's hands go and ran away from her. Lila smirked and ran after him laughing along with him.

"I will catch you Kurtzberg!" Shouted Lila.

"We will see Rossi!" Said Nathaniel and dodged her girl, trying to catch him and ran in a different direction.

"I catch you!" Shouted Lila playfully running in the field and from above it was seen, that both were going apart from each other.

Nathaniel was going fast and looked behind him to see if Lila was coming, but he saw he lost her.

"Come Lila, I wasn't that fast" Said Nathaniel waiting for her to show up. He then changed his face to neutral and looked around for her.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel. "Are you still here?" Asked the redhead and he heard some whosh behind him.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel worried. He observed the location for a while then started to back off, slowly.

"I never should have let you go..." Said Nathaniel and from behind somebody jumped on him, causing him to land on his back.

"Oh damn it Lila" Groaned Nathaniel. "You scared me" Said the redhead then Lila laughed and nudged him on the nose.

"This is for leaving me far behind" Said Lila chuckling and Nathaniel shook his head, smirking.

"Come, let's get out of here" Said Nathaniel and Lila pressed her lips against his for a lovely kiss.

"We will..." Said Lila and pecked him on his cheeks. "Don't worry" Said Lila and gave him a few more pecks all over his face.

"Oh yeah" Groaned Nathaniel enjoying Lila caressing his face with her lips


End file.
